Joseph Kira
Joseph Kira is a nobleman of the Kira household although not like most nobleman Joseph is a nice and caring person who will help anyone that needs help. Appearance While not as tall as his superiors, Joseph is of great height, towering over the average male at 190.5cm. Having been accustomed to intense training from the insistence of his father for Joseph to learn magic, and the boy's own interest in martial arts, Joseph has a physique only seen in ancient marble statues. His shoulders are broad, with defined pectorals and a tightly knit six-pack. The martial artist's hair is a navy blue, a trait he inherited from his grandmother. His eyes are a soft red, a strangely soothing color. Joseph also has many scars on his back. The outfit in which Joseph is most commonly seen in is rather simple. A long white robe that trails on the ground slightly, with the main seam that would separate them being the same navy blue as Josephs's hair. This is coupled with white pants. He will also wear a white bandana to cover his forehead, which has two golden clips holding it in place. On occasion, Joseph will wear golden earrings that dangle down from his ear. Personality Even though Joseph is polite and kind, he is noted to be immensely reclusive because of his inability to relate to other humans and rarely interacts with others as a result. He is extremely fascinated by other humans and their magic, which he attributes to being unable to experience them himself. To this end, he has adopted the mannerisms of a classic "gentleman" and closely studies people, though he is usually unable to imitate their examples. Though withdrawn, he has a tendency to be aloof and has an unfriendly streak with certain people. He says he does not lie but keeps his intentions shrouded by leaving out information and goes through the effort of keeping his past hidden. But despite a few instances of malice, he has a number of child-like tendencies, including throwing tantrums. Despite this, he is very willing to amend his wrongdoings, and while his exact actions are explicit he regularly does deeds for the church as recompense. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Joseph stems from a childhood of rigorous training, one that any man would deem difficult. Even among his fellow peers, he stood out, showing a natural affinity towards the art of combat. With his entry into the services of the heart kingdom, Joseph was made to thoroughly prepare his body before anything else. Even from a young age, he proved himself capable of incredible feats that would be considered superhuman; while less than double digits in terms of numerical age, the boy lifted large rocks over his shoulders, even hurling them across entire ponds. Much of his daily routines saw further aid to them through the use of weighted equipment when he was nothing more than a mere youngster, increasing his performance rates tenfold. At the age of 10, he was even seen lifting pieces of furniture, such as large couches and seats with a single hand; raising them high above his head, he carried a piece in each hand, using nothing more than his refined finger strength. Magical Items Grimoire: '''Joseph possesses a five-leaf clover grimoire that contains Kotodama Magic. His grimoire has a completely black-colored cover with black roots coming from all directions to meet in the middle where there is a five-leaf clover. These roots are made out of some kind of magical black wood that enhances the user's mana capacity. Magic '''Kotodama Magic: Joseph uses this magic attribute to alter his surroundings through speech and to manifest physical and magical objects. While using his grimoire, Joseph is able to summon various monsters from the underworld that absorb normal magic and lifeforce. He can also summon a special trident that dismantles anything it touches and distorts the space around it. Category:Imnotfallen Category:House Kira